Clips
by Majestic War
Summary: These are some clips for future and ongoing stories based off of anime/manga/games. Enjoy! R&R!


**Majesty: So, these are some clips I made of stories I've proposed to write and stories that I may write. Anyways, here they are.**

#1

Rouge held his right cheek in pain, having been slapped by his own weapon.

"Er...Rose...May I ask what that was for?"

Rose was silent as tears began to spill out out of her eyes, and she looked...desperate..?

"Why are you so nice to that girl?"

"What?"

"Why?!"

"Who...? Oh, you mean Kazumi? She's my friend."

"Even though she's so mean to you...why? Why can't you be with me instead?"

"Rose...wait...WHAT?!" Rouge exclaimed, slightly annoyed. He scrambled to his feet.

"That's what this was about? You thought she was trying to steal me from you?"

Rose nodded, her eyes still tearing, but stopped abruptly as Rouge let out a loud laugh.

"Seriously? Like I said, we're just friends."

"Oh...okay!" Rose returned to her cheery mood for half a second before Rouge mumbled, "She is KINDA cute though..."

...Earning him another slap.

"OW!"

#2

Rouge stroked her cheek and smiled softly.

"It'll be okay." He whispered, bringing his face closer. She could feel his breath. It was warm, comforting; it reminded her of sitting by the fire on cold winter nights. Warmth. That's what she needed right now. Yes. Rouge was like her warmth. Her fire. He burned for her, raging flames of passion. Only for her. He was hers to put out, hers to light.

"I like you." Rouge whispered softly. He'd told her this once before, but she hadn't really taken heed. Well, it was evident that she liked him, too. As if he was sharing a secret, Rouge placed his headphones on her head, and grabbed her cold hand, his touch as warm as the sun. He softly asked,

"Can I?"

Of course, Kazumi knew what he meant, and accepted it gladly, as their noses touched. She could hear his heartbeat now. He was an inch from her face, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah." Kazumi answered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

#3

"Soul Resonance!" Jackson and Kazumi were finally connected...as souls. They could feel the power. Rouge just smirked as the duo ran towards him, gracefully and powerfully executing their skills and talents they'd learnedly from the DWMA, which were the training lessons Rouge gave them every day after class. 

#4 - Omake - 'Age of the Computer Game'

"Hello readers!" Rouge called out, waving, Kazumi, Jackson, Rose, and Gibbs flanking him.

"We were trying to decide on a title, so we were thinking of something based off of Soul Eater.

"When we started this book, we really didn't know what to call it, so we decided to call it-" Rouge was cut off by the voice of Rose, yelling at Gibbs.

"Gibbs, why are you-"

Rouge spoke louder.

"We decided to call it Age of the-"

"-Computer game?!" Rose shouted, her voice directed towards Gibbs.

Gibbs merely pushed his glasses further up his nose, and stated,

"There is no need to yell."

# 5

"Hey." Rouge exclaimed. He'd already taken a seat on the grass, even though it was still fresh with dew.

"What's up?" Kazumi asked, taking her place next to him.

"Nothing, really. Just waiting for something strange to happen." Rouge laughed nervously, but Kazumi could see that it was forced.

"Rouge...What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh...nothing really. No big deal."

"Rouge, you need to tell me what's wrong." Kazumi replied, more forcefully.

"Nothing's wrong, so you can stop asking."

"Tell me what's wrong!"

"I DON'T WANNA TALK ABOUT IT, OKAY?!" Rouge snapped. He sighed and turned away. "Sorry."

"Seriously, what's wrong? Why'd you yell all of a sudden?" Kazumi inquired, concerned. 

Rouge looked at her; stared intensely into her eyes. "Cut me."

"What? No!" Kazumi nearly shrieked, aghast at Rouge's behavior.

"Just do it, and I'll explain." Kazumi sighed, transforming her arm into a blade, and gently pressed the harsh, frigid metal into Rouge's arm. Black blood began to seep out, and Rouge made a face; his struggle against the Madness visible.

"Kazumi..." He began, slowly. "Do you...Do you know what Madness is?"

# 6

"Oh, this is a nice party," Rose noted. She walked in, wearing a long gown with purple trim along the edges, and ruffles decorating the sides. To be honest, as an author, I can say: she looked pretty. Anyways, Gibbs and Jackson followed suit, wearing black suits and bowties. They looked better than your average handsome guy, after all, this was a dance. Kazumi was the last to walk in, and she looked like an angel. She wore an ice blue dress, which was tight, and had a opening down the side, allowing extra...er...mobility. The dress was trimmed with black, and was decorated with designs of opal flowers.

"Where's Rouge? He should be here by now." Kazumi questioned.

"He wanted to look "like a bawss" for you, mainly." Gibbs answered, and a tinge of pink hit Kazumi's cheeks. The dance presumed, and an hour later, Rouge still wasn't there. Rose was about to ask a question to one of the superintendents, before the door burst open, and silence was cast upon the room. Everyone looked towards where fire streamed out of the entrance, and Rouge entered, surround by swirling fire, which didn't seem to have the slightest bit of effect on him. He came in with a stern look on his face, but then grinned, exclaiming,

"Sorry, I ran a little late." The fire around him died down, and people took a moment to look at his outfit. He wore a black unbuttoned suit jacket, a white dress shirt, with the second button loose, a loosely fitted tie, and a fedora, that of which had its brim tipped over his eye. His infamous orange headphones were slung around his neck, giving him a modern and casual look. He spun around,

"How do I look?"

"Great." Kazumi replied, smiling broadly.

"Oh, one more thing." Rouge exclaimed. He ignited a small fire in his palm, and threw it into the air, and all the students watched in awe as the fire blossomed into flowers of flame, never dissapating.

"Let's dance." Rouge grinned, and grabbed Kazumi by the hand, spinning her around as the music began to reach a crescendo. By far. This had to be one of Kazumi's best days, if not the best.

# 7

Nora shook her head. " You're a nice person, Thorn, but I have to kill you."

"Nora! You can't! I haven't done anything wrong this time! I was good!"

Nora sighed sadly. "A Demon is a Demon. No matter what they do, they are all evil. And all Angels must abide by the law."

"Then break it!" Thorn shouted angrily.

"What?" Nora's face was aghast, ridden wig horror at the three words that slipped from his mouth.

"Break the law! It isn't everything! If you obeyed the law, the wars would never end! I thought you wanted that...didn't you want the wars to end!"

"I can't fight it...Or else I'll face the death penalty...I can-" Nora's voice was drowned out by Thorn's ferocious roar of auhority.

"Then I'll be right there, holding your hand. I'll die with you! If it means that much to you, I might as well say this now! Nora, I've known you for two years! You're the kindest person I know! I like your smile! I like your eyes! Why can't you see it? Why can't you see that I love you? If the law really means that much to you, then get it over with." He hung his head and moved Nora's sword hand to his neck.

"Do it." He whispered.

Nora was hesitant. "Thorn, I-"

"DO IT, NORA!" He shouted. Nora lowered her sword.

"I can't.." She spoke solemnly. "I'm sorry-" Once again, Nora was cut off, only to be greeted by the soft feel of Thorn's lips on hers.

# 8

Talon stepped into the water. He was shirtless, but still retained his pants and undergarments. He'd removed his boots, and his blue crystal necklace still hung around his neck. As he descended into the pool, the surface of the water began to crackle as a thin layer of frost rest upon the surface, and the water underneath dropped to a temperature of. -52 degrees. He began to remember what had happened throughout his life, a single question repeatedly interrupting his thoughts. He then answered the question aloud,

"I don't think I should be alive, and yet I am. Now I will ask myself another question. Why?"

A voice casually answered his question,  
"Because you're a friend." Talon turned his head to stare at Sakura in the evening light. She wore her normal casual attire, her magicians outfit, save for the jacket and hat.

"Need anything?" Talon asked. Sakura shook her head, and Talon asked another question.

"Then why are you here?"

Sakura smiled and exclaimed, "Everyone else is waiting on you. We're going to eat without you if you don't show."

Talon turned his head to stare at the sheet of ice across the pool.  
"They can eat without me." Sakura raised an eyebrow at her friend's change in demeanor.

"Talon, what's wrong..?" Sakura inquired. She was mildly concerned; he was normally kind and heartwarming.

"...It doesn't concern you."

"Sure, but I need to know whats wrong."

Talon's shoulders began to shake as he let out an uneasy laugh.

"And what makes you think that I'd tell you?"

Talons suddenly became aware of the sharp stinging sensation on his face; Sakura had slapped him. She glared at him, and Talon stared calmy into her eyes as she began to lecture him.

"Tell me."  
Talon exhaled, letting out a log breath before beginning to explain. He started with his childhood, and then moved to question why he didn't perish in the fire that destroyed his home. When he finished, tear streaks lined his face, and he bent his head down. Sakura ruffled his messy black hair.

"Oh, c'mon. You'll be alright." He looked up at her, before he crashed his lips against hers momentarily. He pulled away, stepping back a few feet before exclaiming,

"You're quite carefree."

# 9

"Who're you?" Majesty inquired, staring intently at Nora. He looked her up and down before she replied,

"I'm Nora. An Angel."

"Angle?"

"No, an-gel."

"What is this angel you speak of? I only know of humans and Transcendents.

Nora sighed. "An Angel is a protector of the humans. The have really big white wings and carry swords and armor. What're Transcendents?"

"Transcendents are ancient beings, made purely of magic. They look human and have humane qualities, but they aren't. I must ask. Do you wish to ally with the country of Noxus?"

"Noxus? Grand General Swain?" Majesty nodded at Nora's question.

"I came here to kill him. He's twisted."

"Refusal, eh?" Majesty's face remained void of emotion as Nora began to steadily float. "Then I will slay you, by orders of my king."

# 10

The woman came closer, her gown flowing in the midnight wind. Kazumi's mouth hung open in shock, while she cradled her her deeply cut arm. She couldn't believe it she was actually there, standing right in front of her. Just looking at her face brought memories that she's never seen before.

Her new memories projected in her head like a move. She could see raging flames coming from monster-like creatures. The same woman that stood in front of her now was holding her small child body.

There was no fear in the woman's eyes, just determination. Determination to send her child to a safe and far away place so that she may live her life. There was a moment where she looked into Kazumi's crystal eyes. Tears began to pour from the woman's eyes that were the twins of Kazumi's.

It was then when she snapped back to real life. The woman from her memories was now face to face with Kazumi.

Kazumi wanted to say something, but she couldn't speak, due to the shock.

But she did manage to say one thing.

"M-Mom?" Just saying the word made her feel safe again. It was the same safe that Rouge made her feel.

"You have become so beautiful," the woman replied. "I am Queen Crystal, but _you _ can call me mom."

Queen Crystal placed her icy palm on Kazumi's severe injury. To Kazumi's surprise, it didn't sting or hurt. in a way, it felt good. It reminded her of an icy land with citizens as icy as it was, but ther were warm hearted.

To Kazumi, it was her home. Queen Crystal took her hand away and only left renewed skin. Kazumi threw her arms around her mother and began to cry tears of joy. "I have waited so long for this moment, Kazumi," her mother replied, hugging her child back.

Then, she pointed to Rouge, who was standing on the side along with the group.

"Come here Prince of Flames," she said. Rouge began to inch closer, wondering what the queen would say to him. Kazumi sat in her mothers arms, while she looked at Rouge with a, "I'm home" kind of look.

"You are Rouge, yes?" Queen crystal asked Rouge, who kneeled in front of her.

"H-How did you know?"

The queen smiled a kind smile at Rouge. "I know your father."

"You do?"

"Yes, unfortunately he was the one who destroyed my kindom. You were a child, just like Kazumi back then."

Rouge looked down, as if her were shamed.

"But, you're not like your father. No, you're much better. After all, you have been taking care of my Kazumi all this time. And I thank you so much for keeping her safe."

There was a small pause.

"Rouge, if you are to ever marry my daughter, I would gladly accept you."

"It would be my honor," he replied.

"And, I know you may seem evil and act like it at times, inside you is a heart. And inside that heart is good," Queen Crystal said as she placed her palm in the spot of Rouge's heart. She squeezed Kazumi with love, then said,

"I accept you."

**Majesty: Hope you enjoyed! Future stories coming up, such as: **

**Retribution: Rift Between the Worlds (League of Legends FanFiction)**


End file.
